Fairy tail : Apocalipse
by D.A. Kraide
Summary: Basicamente fala sobre uma besta imortal chamada Apocalipse que foi banida a uma outra dimensão, porém ela de algum modo retornou, então fairy tail se encarrega de aprisiona-la novamente.
1. A fera é libertada

Como de costume, precisávamos de uma missão, eu precisava, meu aluguel iria atrasar. De novo.

Eu tinha achado uma simples, eu apenas precisaria proteger uma carroça que transportava ouros, acredite ou não, isso era muito fácil. Quando eu estava prestes a partir, Natsu, Gray e Erza me abordaram, eles iriam juntos.

Por um lado é bom, ter um time forte torna as coisas mais fáceis, porém eu não podia dividir a recompensa, afinal ela mal dava para cobrir as despesas do meu apartamento. Por sorte eles entenderam isso, e aceitaram, então eu concordei, e fomos juntos.

No caminho, vimos uma fumaça bem distante, parecia uma cidade em chamas, nós estávamos em uma montanha, então tínhamos uma visão clara, definitivamente era uma cidade em chamas. Decidimos ir para prestar ajuda.

Quando chegamos lá... Só de lembrar essa cena, já me embrulha o estomago. Bem, digamos que éramos os únicos vivos, e "inteiros". Quando chegamos, o fogo já tinha abaixado muito, afinal demorou um pouco para chegarmos, nós apagamos o resto que tinha aceso, não havia vida no local, o que iniciou o incêndio ainda era desconhecido, até que o Natsu conseguiu sentir o cheio de alguém vivo, estava escondido nas matas próxima a cidade, era uma garotinha, ela estava em estado de pânico. Ela não parava de repetir "o monstro irá nos comer", eu não entendi muito que ela quis dizer, mas levando em consideração o estado dos corpos das pessoas daquela vila, eu já tive uma noção de que tipo de monstro que se tratava. Nós a levamos à guilda, acreditamos que o mestre poderia saber sobre algo, porém antes de ir fomos conferir se havia alguma pista que pudesse nos ajudar a achar o culpado. A única coisa que encontramos foram pegadas, várias pegadas, tinham quatro dedos, o pé era enorme, e pelo tamanho da marca, era algo muito pesado, provavelmente alguma besta. Relatamos tudo isso ao mestre, ele apavorado, começou a suar e repetir consigo mesmo "não, eu estou errado, não pode ser isso", perguntamos mais uma vez se ele sabia de algo, e foi ai que ele nos contou.

A única besta capaz disso, aquela que mutila corpos e tem pés com quatro dedos, ela se chamava Apocalipse. Esse é um monstro criado a partir do ódio dos humanos, há 600 anos atrás, um mago negro, chamado Gandal, reuniu todas as trevas do mundo, toda maldade, medo, dor, caos. E com esse poder, ele deu origem a uma besta, aquela que selaria o destino da humanidade, uma besta imortal, Apocalipse. Ele esperava controla-la, e assim dominar todo o mundo, mas o poder da besta era imensurável, ela se alimentava do caos, o medo o tornara mais forte. Ela matou Gandal, e por onde passava, matava as pessoas, ateava fogo nas vilas, e deixava alguns sobreviventes. Esses sobreviventes iriam viver sobre o medo e o caos, e todos esses sentimentos, iria o tornar mais forte futuramente, porém, depois de três longos anos, quatro magos acharam um meio de derrotar Apocalipse, eles criaram outra dimensão, e jogou a besta nessa dimensão. Tal ato custou a vida dos quatro magos, mas eles a deram sem hesitar.

O mestre diz que era impossível Apocalipse sair de lá, que tal ato não era para ser possível. Então ele nos mandou para investigar, Aquela vila não foi a primeira a ser destruída por ele, Apocalipse deixou um rastro de destruição por onde passou. A primeira vila que ele destruiu foi uma ao sul, então o mestre nos enviou para lá, ele acredita que se existe uma resposta para isso, naquela vila é que estará.

Assim nós fomos, quatro dias de viagens, enfrentamos todo tipo de tempestade. Quando chegamos, a cena estava igual as outras, toda destruída, as casas consumidas pelas chamas, claro que não havia mais corpos. O Conselho já teria limpado o local. Nós adentramos a vila, entramos em todas as casas, não havia uma pista, nada. Natsu furioso socou o chão com força. O soco acabou quebrando o solo, o que nos mostrou uma caverna que havia em baixo da vila. A caverna era enorme, existiam vários e vários caminhos, e também várias partes de esqueleto de humanos espalhados pelo local. Até que o Natsu sentiu o cheiro de uma fumaça, quase a apagar, Havia uma passagem secreta em um dos caminhos, nós encontramos uma sala, o teto dela estava destruído, no chão, havia um circulo bem no centro, Estava muito quente, e havia várias marcas nas paredes, pareciam palavras, porém não conseguimos traduzir, era uma língua desconhecida. O que não esperávamos era que teria alguém lá. Ouvimos uma voz fraca, de alguém que estava quase morrendo, eles nos chamava. Quando se aproximamos, ele nos pedia desculpas, falava que não era para ser daquele jeito. Ele me chamou, pediu para eu me aproximar, e assim fiz. Ele com o dedo indicador e o do meio, tocou em minha testa. Meus olhos ficavam brancos, senti uma dor imensa, e eu gritava muito. Ele de alguma forma, com suas ultimas energias, me passou o ensinamento da língua que estava na parede, eu agora conseguia ler. Quando eu li, eu não acreditei, recuperei o folego, e contei aos demais.

Essa pequena vila, foi o local onde os quatro magos criaram a outra dimensão e também dizia, a fraqueza dela... Eu entendi o porquê dos quatro magos terem criado uma fraqueza. A besta não foi a única a ser levada para outra dimensão. Os quatro magos foram juntos. Eles acreditavam que podiam mudar o coração da besta, transforma-la, mudar sua missão, e fazer dela, uma chave para paz. Estava escrito que os magos pediram 600 anos, que depois que passassem tal tempo, era para abrirem um portal para esta dimensão, que em 600 anos, eles definitivamente mudariam a besta.

Pelo visto eles fracassaram, e morreram tentando. Mas havia uma forma de aprisionar a besta novamente, seria complicado mais possível, precisaríamos que a besta viesse aqui, nesta sala é a única porta para a outra dimensão, então nós teríamos que abrir o portal, e jogar a besta de volta á sua dimensão. Por sorte eu já tinha um plano, ele era muito arriscado, e precisaríamos de um certo homem.


	2. A queda de Apocalipse

Agora com todas as informações e até um plano para conter a fera, voltamos para a guilda, Desta vez foi muito mais rápido, demoramos apenas um dia, não enfrentamos nenhuma tempestade no caminho, o que nos rendeu muito tempo. Quando chegamos finalmente à guilda, fomos recebidos por todos, que estavam apreensivos por nossa volta. O mestre evitou saudações, e pulou para a parte importante, contamos tudo a ele, e ele quis logo saber do meu plano, que seria:

_–Nós precisamos que a besta chegue até a vila, se fizermos isso, apenas precisaremos ativar o portal, ele sugará Apocalipse de volta a sua dimensão, mas claro que ele não irá espontaneamente, então temos que possui-la._

O mestre com uma cara de curiosidade, e também duvidando do meu plano, perguntou como controlaríamos uma besta imortal poderosa, eu o respondi.

_–Elfman._

Quando eu disse isso, Elfman cuspiu no rosto de Natsu a bebida que estava em sua boca, e gritou tão alto que todos da cidade devem ter ouvido, até que foi hilário. Porém como eu previa ele negou, dizendo que só podia dominar um monstro que fosse mais fraco que o poder mágico dele, e que sem sombra de duvidas não era o caso de Apocalipse.

_–Elfman, existe um modo sim de você dominar a fera, não por muito tempo, mas o suficiente._

Ele rapidamente perguntou como, desta vez um pouco mais confiante, se sentindo útil, com um olhar determinado, e com um rosto de quem não admitiria uma falha.

_–Bem, isso exigirá sacrifícios. Existe um objeto, ele se chama Transfusermagic. Bem, essa maquina funciona da seguinte maneira: Ela conecta dois ou mais que possuam a mesma magia, seja ela qual for, controlar fogo, gelo, qualquer coisa, incluindo take over. Você se conectaria com essa máquina, Lisanna e Mirajane também, e o poder mágico delas, seriam transferido a você. Isso é apenas temporariamente, isso multiplicaria seu poder, e nós também iremos diminuir o poder de Apocalipse, atacando com um time especial._

Todos os irmãos Strauss concordaram, apesar do Elfman ter se recusado de principio, ao saber que isso poderia correr risco de vida à sua irmã, mas depois de uma longa conversa em família, ele aceitou.

_–Só temos um problema. Esse objeto está em posse do Conselho Mágico, e ele não iria nos confiar um objeto tão valioso como esse._

Instantaneamente o Mestre se encarregou de conseguir o objeto, de um jeito ou de outro. Depois disso, dividimos em dois grupos. Um grupo formado por Makarov Jet e Gajeel se encarregaria do objeto, outro grupo iria atrasar Apocalipse, para que não cause mais dano. Esse grupo foi formado por: Erza, Eu, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Juvia, Wendy, Bisca, Alzack, Cana, Freed. Mirajane, Lisanna e Elfman também iriam, mas iriam ficar afastado, esperando pelo time do Makarov, com eles estará Freed, Bickslow e Evergreen.

Então partimos, Apocalipse era previsível, seu rastro de destruição nos deu um local de onde ele provavelmente estará, e nós iremos impedi-lo. Assim partimos.

Quando chegamos à vila, não havia nenhum sinal da besta, mas sabíamos que ela iria aparecer, então nos preparamos, e formamos pequenos times, que tornaria a luta bem mais flexível.

Já fazia um tempo e nada do Apocalipse aparecer, porém um grupo muito bom apareceu. Era o grupo do Jellal, eles também haviam previsto sobre a aparição da besta naquele local. Então contamos a ele o plano, e ele concordou. Já estava começando a entardecer, muitos de nós já havia abaixado a guarda, quando ouvimos um barulho, um rugido enorme e descontrolado, ensurdeceu a todos nós. Era ele, Apocalipse nos sentiu na vila, mas isso nem ao menos o hesitou, de uma forma desenfreada ele partiu em direção á vila, ele era rápido, nós já havíamos recuado todos os moradores, por questões óbvias.

Ele se dirigiu ao meio da vila, destruindo tudo ao seu caminho, e quando chegou, ele abriu a boca, e de repente enormes chamas se dirigiam em nossa direção, o tamanho daquilo... O mais forte Karyuu no hokou de Natsu não dava nem metade do tamanho daquela chamas. A Erza com sua roupa de Imperatriz de Fogo e Natsu comendo as chamas, conteu a rajada dele, logo em seguida Laxus e Gray, atacaram ao mesmo tempo, a besta partiu em direção ao Gray, ignorando o Laxus, Gray criou um escudo de gelo, que de nada adiantou, então com apenas um soco, ele nocauteou o Gray, a força dele era absurdo, O soco fez com que o Gray voasse 6 casas, quando a Juvia viu isso, ela se descontrolou, e o atacou com um jato de água que parecia um pequeno tsunami. O ataque o empurrou algumas casas, mas não parece ter surtido efeito, eu aproveitei o lago que a Juvia crio com seu ataque, e invoquei a Aquários, ela deu um ataque da mesma potência, Laxus aproveitou que ele estava ensopado, e fundiu seu rugido do dragão com o jato de água da Aquários, criando uma enorme descarga elétrica na fera, dessa vez ele sentiu um pouco mais. Porém a fera ainda se levantou. Ele apontou suas duas mãos para lugares diferentes, e soltou uma esfera de energia em dois lugares diferentes, a força era equivalente com um tiro do Canhão Júpiter, Jellal e Erza contiveram os disparos, a Erza utilizou a armadura Kongõ no Yoroi, a mesma usada para conter o tiro de Júpiter, o Jellal cria uma barreira de luz muito grande, que neutraliza o disparo também. Devido a essa defesa, ambos ficaram exaustos. O Natsu usou todo o poder que ele ganhou comendo as chamas, para criar um super-rugido do dragão de fogo e relâmpago, foi maior do que aquele que ele fez contra o Purehito. Isso deixou o monstro seriamente ferido. Mas estavam todos cansados, e pela aparência do monstro, ele ainda tinha muito mais. Felizmente, o Makarov chegou, e enquanto os Strauss usavam o aparelho, Makarov e seu time foram ganhar mais tempo , não ganharam muito, mas o suficiente. De longe dava para sentir o poder de Elfman, estava elevadíssimo, mas não era certeza se daria certo, mas ele tentou, ele absorveu Apocalipse. Por alguns minutos, ele ficou rugindo de dor, e liberando um poder mágico incrível, algumas vezes se confundia o seu rugido com o de apocalipse, porém, tinha funcionado.

Elfman sentia o poder de Apocalipse querendo sair, ele sabia que não seria por muito tempo, então ele agarrou a mim e Natsu, e nos levou á cidade para selar a fera, ele estava muito rápido, chegamos em minutos, ele sabia que não poderia a conter por muito tempo, ele teve que me levar para abrir o portal, e levou o Natsu como segurança, caso algo desse errado. Enquanto eu abria o portal, a fera lutou para sair, e novamente o Elfman estava em agonia, eu tentei ajudar, mas ele mandou eu continuar, então eu abri o portal. Ele sabia que se soltasse a fera ali, ela provavelmente não iria para o portal, e sim conseguiria fugir, então ele tomou uma difícil decisão. Ele apenas me disse as seguintes palavras:

_–Lucy, cuide... Das minhas irmãs...Diga a elas... Que eu as amo, e que essa decisão, foi pelo bem de todos, e que eu não me arrependo..._

Eu comecei a chorar, eu já havia entendido, então ele continuou a mensagem.

_–Diga a elas... Para não se esquecerem...Que eu não sou sua única família...Que a Fairy Tail... Também é, e sempre será... A família delas..._

O Natsu o tentou impedir que ele fizesse isso, então Elfman o socou empurrando para longe, e continuou...

_–Diga adeus por mim._

Então ele sorriu, e se jogou ao portal. Logo após ele ter se jogado, o portal se fecho e na cidade foi jogado um gás altamente tóxico, tornando-se inabitável, inacessível, para que ninguém tente libertar Apocalipse novamente. Ele se sacrificou, para proteger-nos... Elfman foi um **herói**, ele **salvou** à todos.


End file.
